


Holly days drabbles

by Veraverorum (your_Mother)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_Mother/pseuds/Veraverorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles prompted on tumblr. Description at the beginning of every drabble.</p><p>DwalinNori : ch. 01, 02</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No farther apart

**Author's Note:**

> Braidedribbon prompted: for reasons of your choice, be they magical, mechanical or something else, Nori and Dwalin can't be farther than a certain distance apart.

The tube was a light weight in Nori's pocket, and so far flexible. He toyed with it while he still could, making it grow shorter and longer but still careful to not activate the trick. That would be something for later and Nori was already laughing under his mustaches imagining his plan folding out.  
  
It had been a real deal for him. For once it wasn't stolen merch, for that kind of stuff needed some practical demonstration and even Nori had to recognize his ignorance on the matter. But still it had been cheep. A simple child game bought in the far east.  
  
Nori had bought it with the intention to gift it to Ori, but before presenting it to the dwarfling the tube could be useful for something else.

* * *

Nori waited at the gate. He could see Dwalin's high crest coming in his direction through the crowd and Nori's mouth moved involuntary into a smile.  
  
When they were face to face Dwalin was looking down at him, brooding, while Nori beamed up at him "I'm sorry it took me so long."  
  
"You're never sorry to travel" but contrary to his words and dark tone, Dwalin bumped Nori's forehead with his own, the worn out face held close and safe between his big hands.  
  
Nori nuzzled in them, feeling the warmth pass from Dwalin to him. He really thought that Dwalin had lovely hands.  
Quickly extracting his hand from the pocket, index finger in one end of the tube, Nori moved it up next to Dwalin's and CLICK!  
  
Dwalin's eyes opened wide that Nori could see his smirk reflected in them "oops!"  
  
Not getting swayed by the sweet voice, Dwalin moved his hand away from Nori's face only to find it connected to Nori's hand by a purple tube "what.. what in Mahal's smelly toe space is this now?"  
  
Nori was snickering "it's a present for little Ori. See that you don't break it."  
  
Already imagining the elated face of the dwarfling at receiving a present from his wandering brother, Dwalin looked at the tube. It seemed light and fragile, some sort of fiber from who knows where. Highly wreckable. He could already feel it crumble between his fingers and that wouldn't do.  
"How do I.. survive it?"  
  
"How?" Nori echoed him in a singsong voice "simple! You must come with me!" and laughing he slid out from Dwalin's grasp, even if they were attached by the fingers.  
  
More out of worry for the well being of the trick-game than by Nori's strength Dwalin moved along, a tube of distance from his lover.  
It was uselessly complicated, Dwalin would have accompanied Nori home of his own free will but said dwarf was bent on the secret mission of pestering him with his odd shows of love.  
  
Not that it bothered Dwalin that much. Being finger-trapped in a tube was a new one and Dwalin had just to get on with it to be free sooner or later. And maybe a proper kiss.

 


	2. Cringeworthy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Braidedribbon prompted: one is dared by their friend to say the most cringe worthy pickup line to the other.

Drinking was a nice activity, even more so if one had good company, which Bofur was. It was then easy for Nori to chug down more than what was good for him, and let his tongue loosen up, but not to the point of it becoming a real problem. Bofur had his back.  
  
Normally reserved, when Nori got tipsy he opened up on what tormented him at the moment. Currently it was his impressive longing for a certain guard in training. It wasn't that Nori was crushing on him, _oh not at all Bofur I tell you!, but he has such arms.. and that beard.. have you seen that beard, Bof? The way he moves those whiskers when he speaks or grunts!_  
  
But sometimes Bofur had to be the realistic one and point out the harsh truth - “he's a guard, Nor and a noble no less!” - to which Nori answered with a sigh.  
  
It would have been an uneventful night like any other for the two friends drinking out if only somebody else had not decided to visit that same establishment.

 

* * *

 

  
Dwalin entered the door, frown ever present on his face until he had a pint of ale in front of him. He even dared to smile when the glass was empty.  
  
Nudging Nori with his elbow, Bofur pointed at the colossal dwarf and muttered to his friend, “your guard in shining armour has arrived.”  
  
Nori gazed with longing at his crush for a long while – no matter what he said, mooning so much over somebody definitely made them a crush – to the point that Bofur got bored, not having anyone to talk to. “You know Nor, for how much you polish him with your eyes you could as well ask him out.. try one of your usual lines, they are perfect to convince someone!”  
  
Bofur was laughing under his moustaches but Nori straightened up, “You?re right Bof, I should!”  
  
Before Bofur could recover from his astonishment and stop him, Nori had stood up quickly from the stool and got into his most seductive walk. The one that put to shame the sloshing of ale inside a glass.  


* * *

  
  
There was an empty stool next to Dwalin, but soon it was occupied by a cheeky ginger that Dwalin had seen around some other time. The dwarf must have already been tipsy judging by the blotched cheeks and nose but he was facing Dwalin, so he had to be expecting something.  
  
The dwarf started caressing Dwalin's right thigh with a finger, “if I write [Ghiluzkhebabmerag](https://dwarrowscholar.wordpress.com/2012/04/27/dwarven-festivals/) on this leg,” and he signed the runes on it, then passed to the other thigh. Dwalin was part in shock part amused, so he let the dwarf continue, “and [Ghuregbuzramerag](https://dwarrowscholar.wordpress.com/2012/04/27/dwarven-festivals/) on the other..”  
  
The stranger pause before looking up straight into Dwalin's eyes, “can I come between the holidays?”  
  
Dwalin exploded in a belly laugh. The ginger had guts!

 

**Author's Note:**

> The nice trick is a [Chinese finger trap](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chinese_finger_trap) ;P
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments make me happy :3


End file.
